


• New Sensation •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Armie introduces Timmy to something new.





	• New Sensation •

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here then I'm sure you know the drill by now....shameless smut, ahoy!
> 
> I couldn't get the idea of older, wiser, more experienced Armand Hammer introducing sweet, young, innocent *cough* Timothée to some new sensations out of my head.
> 
> More firsts. What can I say? I live here now.
> 
> Sorry not sorry ;)
> 
> A thousand thank yous to my beta half *snort* @thoresque for her patience and invaluable input.  
> You make me better, boo.❤️
> 
> \----------------------------------------------

"You're sure about this?"

Timmy squirms and gives a small nod, one hand sliding down his naked torso to rest on his hip bone.  His knees are pressed together tight while his fingers continue to flex and move— subtly, as though they want to go further.  He's hard and flushed, lips parted, eyes focused on Armie's mouth.

Armie lays at his side, leaning on one elbow and looking down into Timmy's pinked face. "Open your legs for me," he commands quietly.

Shifting his gaze up to Armie's eyes, Timmy swallows visibly and lets his knees fall apart.  

Armie lifts one slim leg and pulls Timmy's thigh between his own, trapping it there. He feels Timmy stiffen the tiniest bit. "Don't you trust me?" He smiles, showing his fangs.

Another nod, slightly more hesitant. "Kiss me, please." His voice sounds so small, like a child asking for reassurance. Armie licks his lips and dips his head down, kissing Timmy softly, playfully, teasing him with feather light touches and the barest hint of tongue.

Timmy whines. "Fucking tease."

"You like it," Armie whispers, his breath sneaking past Timmy's lips ahead of his flickering tongue.

Timmy captures him and sucks him deeper, lifting his head to chase when Armie acts as though he's going to pull back.

Armie relents and lingers, his hand cupping the side of Timmy's neck and jaw.  He can feel the shift as Timmy's hand finally moves those last few inches and slides over to his own cock.

"Impatient, are we?" Armie murmurs, pulling out of the kiss.

Timmy gives himself a long, slow stroke and opens his legs wider in answer. His eyelids grow heavier, but he doesn't look away. "Touch me, Armie."

Armie studies Timmy's face, savoring the blush of his cheeks and fever behind his eyes before slowly raking down his naked torso to settle on the pink perfection of his rigid cock sliding in his loose fist. "My god, you're stunning."

Timmy's breath hitches and he moans softly as though Armie has physically touched him with those words of praise.  The arm he had thrown above his head bends at the elbow, his hand sinking into the curls on top of his head and tugging gently.

Armie can't stop himself; he nuzzles into the soft hair exposed by Timmy's raised arm and inhales deeply.  "Fuck, I love the way you smell. You make my mouth water."  He moans under his breath, opening his mouth and hesitating just a split second before giving in to the urge to taste with a long swipe of his flattened tongue.

Timmy gasps and shudders, the hand on his cock squeezing a little tighter. "Do that again."

Armie mouths at him openly, not even trying to hide the smile that curls at the corners of his lips as he dives back in.

Timmy shivers and giggles as Armie's sharp canines scrape over his tender, pale skin. "Shit, that tickles a little."

"Do you like it?" He licks at him again.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." The giggles have subsided now and the hand in his hair is clutching harder as though in counterpoint to Armie's tickling touches. He strokes himself a little faster.

"Easy, baby. Don't run off without me."

Timmy grins and squirms even closer, his hand slowing noticeably as he turns his head to face him. "Then you better do something soon, old man."

Armie laughs and reaches back to the bedside table for the lube. "Yeah, I know. Brat." He snatches the bottle off the table top, muttering under his breath, "Old man...fuck you."

“Aw, I’m sorry.”  Timmy is still grinning when he turns back to him, but his hand has picked up the pace again. There's a gleam in his eye that says he's not sorry at all.

"You're shameless."

"Your fault."  Timmy fires back. "I was content to handle the situation all by myself, but you had to go and make suggestions."

"Mmm, best move I ever made." He smiles, flipping the top on the little bottle and tipping it over above Timmy's busy hand. He squeezes gently and watches the clear stream flow over and in between Timmy's fingers.

Timmy hisses quietly and arches his back as the lube eases the friction and heats up with his skin. The leg not trapped between Armie's thighs bends at the knee until his heel is pushing into the mattress.

Armie's smile widens, his mouth opening in a soft 'ah' at the sight of Timmy enjoying himself so openly. He shifts the bottle lower and drizzles the lube down the crease of his groin and over his tight sack, heedless of the mess and lost in own pleasure as he grinds on Timmy's thigh. When he's got him sufficiently wet, he clicks the lid shut and carelessly tosses it over his shoulder.  "Slow down, baby...let me help you make it even better," he croons soothingly, his hand already sliding over his slick balls, massaging gently.

Timmy's hand flies from his own hair to Armie's, clutching and tugging in response to the touch. " _Armie_ —"

"I've got you." He moves back up and steadies Timmy's stroke. "Slow, okay...slow and easy.  I'll make it good for you."

Timmy relaxes a little, keeping the pace as Armie slides his hand back down, moving behind his balls. His breathing becomes noticeably more ragged when Armie's fingers find his hole.

"Shhh, it's okay. I won't hurt you. Just keep stroking. I promise you'll like it. And if you don’t, tell me." 

Timmy nods without opening his eyes, taking little shallow huffs through bitten lips. He whimpers softly when Armie starts circling with light pressure.

"How does that feel?" 

A little jerk of Timmy’s chin, brows knitting together, and mouth opening in a rapturous gasp. “Good.”

"Want more?"

"Yeah."

Armie gently increases his pressure, pausing to tease and nudge every so often. "I'm going to start pushing in a little. Are you ready?"

Timmy's eyes open. "You promise it won't hurt?"

Armie leans down and kisses his temple with a soft smile. "I promise to be as careful as I can. It’ll feel a little strange at first, but if it's too intense, I need to you to tell me, okay?” he whispers. 

"Can you kiss me while you do it?" Timmy faces him again, all big eyes and wet lips.

"Of course." Armie leans in and opens his lips against Timmy's, teasing and making him focus on working for it while he resumes the pressure.

The distraction works. Timmy's hips start circling when their tongues finally touch and Armie can feel his clenching ease. He’s not resisting the intrusion anymore, he’s trying to hold on to it. Armie deepens the kiss, swirling his tongue as he starts pumping one fingertip in and out with shallow thrusts.

Timmy whines into his mouth.

"More?"

His hand tightens in Armie's hair, neck arching as Armie pushes deeper without waiting for a reply. Timmy yelps a little and Armie stops immediately.

"Tim.  Look at me, baby."

Timmy looks at Armie, and Armie can see that his eyes are wild, dazed, trying to focus as his breath comes in short pants. The hand on his cock has ceased stroking and Armie can see that he's flagging a little.

"Listen to me. I want you to keep touching yourself and, this is gonna sound weird, but push against my finger."

Timmy's eyebrows raise in question.

Armie grins and shakes his head. "Like…like you’re trying to go to the bathroom.” Timmy looks at him, confused and maybe a little grossed out. Armie laughs. “I know. I told you.  Weird, but it helps. Trust me, okay?"

Timmy looks down at his softening cock with a little crooked smile. "I'll try..." He lifts his head a little and licks over Armie's lips. "What was my motivation again?" he teases.

Armie smiles and opens his mouth allowing Timmy to explore at his own pace for a moment before kissing him back. He keeps his finger still until he feels Timmy begin to stroke himself again. "Your motivation," he breathes softly against Timmy's mouth, peppering it with soft kisses, “is to eventually be able to take my cock."

Timmy groans and actually pushes himself down on Armie's finger.

Armie takes a peek and sees that Timmy is not only fully hard again but is now dripping.  "Good boy," he purrs when he feels Timmy push against his finger as his opening gives way a bit more. His finger slides in to the third knuckle.  

Timmy shifts and squirms a little, forgetting to kiss as Armie's finger moves deeper.

"Don't stop, baby...you're doing so good. Kiss me."

Timmy strokes himself a little faster and leans in to obey, his mouth desperate and hungry.

Armie slightly shifts the angle of his finger and starts to pull back when Timmy whimpers, his eyes flying open. "Armie? Do...do that again."

Armie chuckles softly and stops his retreat, pushing back in again, searching…. He knows he’s struck gold when he hears Timmy suck in a breath. 

"Fuck-- yes, there, right there, Armie."

Armie presses up gently, circling slowly as Timmy starts to tremble, and a lascivious smile spreads across his face. He pulls away after only a few seconds, leaving Timmy gasping and bucking his hips impatiently. 

"Why'd you stop? Don't stop...please, don't stop,” he mewls.

It would almost be cute if it wasn't so desperate.

"Ah-ah, shhhh...” Armie pumps his finger in and out slowly, intentionally avoiding that stiff little bundle of nerves until Timmy has settled again. "How does that feel?"

Timmy's brow furrows in concentration (frustration?) as he considers the question. "Not as good as what you did a minute ago, but not bad. It’s. I’m-- I feel full but, like, I want more?"

Armie laughs quietly. He kisses his temple, his cheek, his lips. "I don't know that 'more' is a good idea for your first time, but we'll keep going like this for a while...if you think you can take it?"

Timmy bites his bottom lip and shifts himself down Armie's finger a little further. "Yeah, s'good. I think I’d like it even more if you talk to me.”

“Oh? What would you like me to say, baby?”

“Tell me how it feels. Tell me what you want to do to me." With every word, he's circling his hips wider, stroking himself harder.

Armie's breathing harder just watching him start to feel it. He leans back enough to give Timmy room to bring his arm down from over his head. "Touch me, Tim."

Timmy doesn't look away or stop fucking himself on Armie's finger as he lowers his arm and wraps his fingers around Armie's thick length. "I want you to fuck me, Armie. I dream about it, about having you inside me."

Armie pushes into Timmy's hand. "Jesus, Tim...that mouth. Harder. Squeeze me."

Timmy obeys and nudges his mouth up for a kiss. "Like this?" he asks, slowly tightening his grip. 

"Fuck yes,” Armie says, his vision swimming. “Now your hand feels just as tight as your ass."  He takes Timmy's mouth roughly and seeks out his sweet spot with long stokes, zeroing in when Timmy bites his lip in response to just the right touch.

"Yeah-- oh god, yeah.  _Fuck_ me. That's it." Timmy’s eyes are closed now, mouth open and working silently in rhythm with Armie's finger.

Armie buries his face next to his ear and starts whispering as he fucks himself into Timmy's hand. "You want my cock inside you, Tim? Want me to fill you up? So _tight_ …can you take me? Split you open, make you cum all over yourself."

Timmy keens and tightens his grip in both hands, fisting the head of his own cock and squeezing Armie’s as they both work themselves into a sweaty frenzy.

"Cum for me, Tim. Give it to me. Show me how bad you want it."

Timmy's grip on him falters as his hips jerk almost spastically with the first powerful surge of his climax. Spunk splashes in a high arc over his quaking belly to his chest.

Armie lifts his face up and watches Tim come undone, jerking and moaning with every pass of his finger over that sweet spot hidden inside. It takes everything in him not to bend down and take his cock in his mouth. Timmy has completely let go of his cock but Armie doesn’t say anything for fear of disrupting the moment.

Timmy dances on his finger, wiggling and bucking with the intensity of his orgasm until he arches his back one final time and then slowly begins to relax. His eyes open again, slightly unfocused until they settle on Armie, then suddenly go wide. "Oh, man, I'm sorry I —" he babbles, flexing his now-empty fingers.

"Shhh, don't apologize." Armie nuzzles his face back into Timmy's neck and ruts against his thigh.  "You were amazing." He slowly, carefully, pulls his finger out and rests his hand on Timmy's inner thigh, pulling him tighter against his throbbing cock.

"I never knew..." Timmy sounds a little awestruck, still breathless.

Armie's breath shudders as he gets closer, too close to pull back now. "I want to cum on you, Tim. Can I?"

Timmy snaps back into the moment, his hands clutching at Armie as he curls against him and ruts harder and faster. "Hell yes, all over me- _please_."

Armie bites down on his shoulder with a stifled cry and lets go, shooting his load all over him.

Timmy reaches down, craning his neck to watch as his fingers catch some of it. " _Fuck_ , Armie..." He slams his head back down on the pillow and nudges impatiently at the top of Armie's head. Armie finally gets the hint and releases his toothed grip on Tim's shoulder to move their mouths together. Timmy sucks his tongue through the rest of his orgasm. Armie can feel Timmy’s hand working, smearing their mixed spunk on both of their stomachs.

Armie finally pulls back with a quiet gasp, his eyes heavy lidded as he glances down at Timmy's slick hand still gliding across his concave belly. Unbelievably, Timmy is still half hard. "Mmm, you're a raunchy little thing, you know that?" He looks up to find Timmy watching him, one side of his mouth curled up in the naughtiest of little half smiles.

Timmy drags his teeth over his bottom lip and slides his hand up his chest. "Wanna see something _really_ filthy?" He doesn't wait for an answer before sucking two dripping fingers into his mouth.

Armie groans, his cock giving a feeble twinge. "You're gonna be the death of me, kid."

Timmy just smiles bigger and moves his fingers to Armie’s mouth. "Mille petites morts, amant..." 


End file.
